Tired
by gettsr
Summary: So, what really happened when Maddie and Sophie didn't end up going out with Sean and Sinead on 12/5. Fair Warning: Smutty. Smutty. Smutty. One Shot. Feel free to leave a review. It'd be very welcomed.


A/N: So SO SO MUCH SMUT. Consider yourself warned. Finally fulfilling a prompt request so I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave reviews. I quite enjoy them.

* * *

><p>Maddie arrived home from the factory a bit shattered. Honestly, she had been a little disappointed that she wouldn't be joining Sean and Sinead in town. It was nice fitting in with a group for once. At least one that wasn't always trying to get something out of you all the time.<p>

But Sophie had called saying she was "tired". Maddie wasn't quite sure if she bought it entirely. It wasn't like ringing up endless packs of cigarettes & milk was really all that taxing. Still Maddie let it go, because even a "tired" Sophie Webster was worth it.

She had been pushing herself harder thinking that maybe Carla would notice. The blonde definitely did not want to miss out on the bonus and thought that maybe a bit of grafting would make the difference. It was a hard balance because she didn't want to show up Kirk. He was a bit daft, but ultimately a nice bloke. Still she knew that she'd get some overtime with him being gone for the wedding. But then again maybe that was just wishful thinking. Maybe it was good that they didn't spend their money on a night out.

Christmas was coming after all.

The door was unlocked for once as she stepped into Kevin's house. She still had a hard time thinking of it as her home, even though Sophie kept insisting.

"Don't you know that's what we lesbians do, skip right to the moving in stage" her girlfriend laughed.

"Well, lucky for you then that necessity forced it" Maddie cheekily replied.

"Yeah, I needed to start picking up homeless girls sooner" Sophie said with a cheeky look in her eye. "Easier to get into your bed if they don't have one of their own" she smirked.

Maddie protested but secretly she loved it. Sophie was usually a bit more prudish in public, but Maddie was able to see the other side of her. The side that wasn't as "saintly" and it well turned her on.

As she removed her jacket Maddie looked around. She couldn't see anyone else about and instantly became worried. Unlocked door, no one around, lights out. None of this looked good.

"Sophie!" she shouted worriedly. She had broken into a sweat and her chest pounded at the silence.

"Upstairs babe!" Maddie heard and sighed in relief. She ran up the stairs two at a time. Throwing open the door to their room, she swore that she would stop dead of a heart attack.

Even though the room was only dimly lit, she could clearly see her girlfriend nearly starkers lying there. It stopped her dead. She had to remind herself to breathe as her chest clenched. She looked around the room and saw the candles that had been lit. The twinkling lights that had been hung. Neither had been there when she had left that morning.

"I thought you were tired" she gasped out having caught her breath.

A smile touched Sophie's lips as she nodded her head from side to side. She tossed her lush hair back over her shoulder. Maddie knew at the moment that Sophie bit her lower lip that she was gone. Just gone. She practically slammed the door shut as she took two large steps toward the bed.

"Wait!" Sophie exclaimed holding one hand out. Maddie stopped suddenly only a few feet away from touching her girlfriend.

"You won't touch this bed until you get all those dirty factory clothes off" she proclaimed.

Maddie had never gotten naked so quick. She could tell that Sophie was definitely in a mood. Her girlfriend was not necessarily the most sexy girl on the street. Most of the time she hid it under a demure demeanor that Maddie could appreciate. Some people on this street could be such gawkers at the slightest notion of lesbian sex. And Sophie just wasn't the kind of person to throw it people's faces.

This is why Maddie was somewhat struck when Sophie had taken such charge in the bedroom. Maddie herself did not have a wealth of sexual experience (mostly just drunken fumblings in the dark really) but still she had not expected Sophie to be such a top. But it was true that Sophie liked to dominate just as much as Maddie liked to sublimate to her. It all proved to be pretty heady at times.

So at that moment when Maddie instantly climbed on top of her girlfriend on all fours she knew that Sophie was in control of what happened next. And she loved it.

"Can I get you off?" Maddie whispered into Sophie's ears. Sophie sat up as Maddie went to unclasp her girlfriend's bra from behind. Maddie had appreciated Sophie's red bra and pantie set from the moment that she had opened the door, but it had to come off. It didn't look like it came from the factory either.

"Yeah, as long as I can do the same" she replied as Maddie latched her mouth to Sophie's neck. The low moan that followed gave Maddie enough confidence to reach down towards her knickers. The bra having been removed, Maddie now had access to Sophie's perfect breasts. She didn't hesitate. Leaving Sophie's neck she lowered her lips to her girlfriend's nipples. Latching on to her hardening nipple, her other hand made it down to Sophie's soaked knickers.

As she slipped down Sophie's matching red panties she looked up at her gorgeous girlfriend. Sophie Webster with her eyes closed, chest heaving, and brown hair spread across the pillow was a sight to behold. And knew how lucky she was to get to see it.

It knocked her for six that she got to see this girl naked on a regular business. It wasn't like her girlfriend was a Victoria Secret model or summat, but she wasn't an average six that's for sure. Even though Sophie was not athletic at all, she had perfect pins. And she ate what she liked too! Maddie also marveled at her toned stomach even though she did not turn down a pint at the pub. Somehow Maddie had stumbled upon a gorgeous girl who never gave one thought to her looks. She tried to tell Sophie this from time to time but she always waved her off. The brunette didn't know how to take compliments.

"You're fucking amazing" Sophie whispered as Maddie's tongue swiped her clit. After disposing with her panties, Maddie moved down her girlfriend's body. She reached Sophie's center and extended her arms up to continue to work Sophie's nipples. Meanwhile Sophie moved her arms over her head grabbing the pillow below her head.

She moaned loudly as her body writhed under Maddie's tongue. Maddie took one of her hands and slid it down Sophie's stomach. She glided her finger across Sophie's folds as her tongue continued to circle Sophie's clit.

"Oh god...Maddie...I need you" Sophie pleaded.

Maddie took her cue and stuck a finger inside. It slipped right in easily as Sophie was sopping wet. Looking up she saw Sophie's eyes closed as she panted.

"Is that okay?" Maddie asked as she pumped a finger inside her girlfriend's molten center.

"That's fucking amazing" Sophie moaned.

Maddie entered a second finger as Sophie lurched off the bed. She could feel her insides clenching around her fingers and she continued to pump her hands as Sophie came. Sophie practically screamed this time as Maddie moved up her body. Latching onto Sophie's lips, Maddie clung to her girlfriend's body. Enjoying the friction between their breasts she slipped her fingers out of Sophie's body.

Looking Sophie dead in the eye she saw dark lust there as she parted their lips. She took her fingers and licked them clean right in front of Sophie's eyes. She then placed her hands at Sophie's hips. Slowly circling them in a way that she knew relaxed her girlfriend, she flopped her head into the crook of Sophie's shoulders. Sophie sighed and clasped her hands around Maddie's waist on top of her.

"What has gotten into you?" Maddie laughed.

"Well, Jack's at the childminders & my dad's got a date so I figured we could take advantage" she laughed cheekily. Maddie felt her girlfriend's hand drift down to her bottom and clasping it.

"Sounds like you had a plan Sophie Webster" Maddie smirked.

"Well I hope you like it" Sophie said as she suddenly flipped Maddie onto her back. She quickly separated Maddie's legs and began kissing slowly down toward her center. Maddie's head was spinning. She always felt this way when Sophie chose to just take her. Gasping she felt Sophie's teeth nip at the inside of her legs. Maddie couldn't stop her body from lurching as she panted.

"So how many times can you cum?" she looked up with a wicked look in her eye. Maddie looked down at the brunette whose face was looming over her pussy. She was so sopping wet that she worried about staining the sheets. Sophie didn't often talk dirty but when she did it well turned her on.

"Well plenty more if you keep nibbling the way you are" Maddie giggled as she writhed under Sophie's touch. Her girlfriend's hands massaged her breasts as Maddie reached out and tucked some of Sophie's hair behind her ear.

Sophie slid her tongue along Maddie's center like an ice cream cone covering every inch. She settled on Maddie's clit while slipping one finger inside her. Sophie worked her tongue alternating between circling, licking, and sucking, in a way that drove Maddie crazy. She could feel herself tighten as her orgasm loomed over her lower body. Her legs began to shake as Sophie stuck her finger in and began to curl it up. Rubbing her inside vaginal wall while taking her clit between her lips nearly made Maddie pass out with pleasure. It surged through her in waves. It was like tsunami tides ran thru her body as she clenched Sophie's fingers and screamed her name.

Sophie continued to work her until the massive orgasm subsided. Maddie reached down and pulled Sophie up towards her. She met Sophie's lips with all the love and ecstasy that felt toward her in that moment. It was met equally by Sophie's lips which were also covered by Maddie's cum which only added to their frenzy. Several minutes passed before they separated their lips and rested their heads in the crook of the other neck.

"I love you" Sophie whispered into Maddie's neck.

"I love you" Maddie replied looking into Sophie's eyes.

They kissed languidly as if they had all the time in the world. Maddie was the one who broke it. Smiling broadly she revealed those dimples which Sophie said she loved.

"So how much longer have we got gorgeous?" Maddie asked sheepishly.

"Well" Sophie reached and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Jack's at the childminders till late because Dad thought we'd be out with Sean so…" she grinned.

"That's such great news" Maddie laughed as she lunged toward Sophie's body. Both upright they latched onto each other's lips. Moving her arms up and down each other's arms and back, Maddie suddenly flipped Sophie onto her back.

"Ready for round two?" Maddie smirked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sophie laughed as she clutched toward Maddie's chest.

Maddie could only moan. She never knew that she could be so loved as she sank into Sophie's chest.


End file.
